My Prince?
by Fiee23
Summary: Gabriella and Troy meet and fall in love but Troy aint your avergage 27 year old, he is the prince of a country she never even heard about. Has nothing to do with the movie, troyella ofcourse...
1. Secrecy

As Gabriella Montez awoke that morning in a bed that was not hers and in the arms of a man, she barely knew, she could not help but smile.

She looked out the window smiling at the beautiful view, she expected she was in a hotel room because there were almost no personal items. She turned around carefully studying the man by her side. He was extremely beautiful. The dirty blonde hair fell gently over his face.

If Gabriella remembered right, he had piercing blue eyes. His body was toned, the arm that was around her was a bundle of muscles and because the covers were hanging low around his hips, the six-pack could be seen.

She sat up slightly, pulling the cover with her to cover herself. This caused the blonde man to wake up. It took him a few seconds to adjust to his surroundings.

He then looked up at the woman in bed with him. She was a true beauty. Long brown curly hair that framed her face beautifully, her brown eyes looked alive and her tanned skin just added extra grace.

Gabriella smiled down at the man lying in bed beside her, she had been right. He was in deed blue eyed. He did not look like he was from around here, perhaps American or European.

"Good Morning" He said flashing his white teeth at her in an adorable smile. Now she was sure, he was not Australian like her. His accent was hard to place but it for sure was not Australian.

"Morning" Gabriella said lightly.

"Gabriella right?" He asked sitting up slightly rubbing his eyes adjusting to the strong sunshine from the window.

"That's right," Gabriella, told him.

He laughed, "I'm troy," He told her.

"Just troy?" she asked him

"It's complicated, my parents have some weird traditions, I have four names but none of them are really a surname" Troy explained.

"Right" Gabriella said, she found it quiet weird but did not say more.

"And you?" He asked.

"Montez" she told him simply.

"That's a nice name, it sounds Mexican," He asked,

"It is" Gabriella smiled, he was smart as well.

"So are you from Mexico or what?" Troy asked her.

"No my great grandfather was but he moved here to Tasmania" Gabriella told him.

"So you're Australian?" Troy half asked, half pointed out.

"110%" Gabriella told proudly.

"That's awesome, do you live on Tasmania?" Troy asked trying to get to know the beauty in front of him.

"no, I moved 2 years ago went backpacking in America for half a year and then moved back to Australia were I was offered a job here in Sydney were I have been staying since" Gabriella told smiling.

"What about you?" She asked.

He smiled: "What about me?" he asked.

"Were are you from? For sure you are not Australian," Gabriella pointed out.

Troy shock his head, "No I'm not, in fact this is my first time here." he explained, "I am here for the games"

the year was 2000 and Sydney was hosting the Olympic Games.

"Right" Gabriella started to understand, she herself had been to busy to go see any of the things in the games.

"But were are you from?" Gabriella asked.

"Europe, a small country called Denmark. I am sure you did not hear about it. Hardly anyone knows it" Troy laughed, Gabriella nodded her head.

"Never heard about it" She smiled.

"Oh well I got used to it" Troy laughed,

"This is going to sound weird, but do you remember how we ended up here?" Gabriella asked embarrassed.

"Not really, I remember going to this bar but that's all" Troy laughed

"hmm yea" Gabriella said, this was extremely awkward for both parts.

"Hmm, do you want to have some breakfast?" he asked her.

"I really should get going" Gabriella said.

"Okay" Troy simply answered, he was really into this girl but hell he lived on the other side of the world.

"I'm just going to use the bathroom," she said standing up pulling the cover with her.

"Sure" troy said admiring her naked back,

15 minutes later

Troy watched closely as the bathroom doors opened and a fully dressed woman stepped out.

She smiled at him; he was at the table eating room service, only wearing a pair of blue boxers.

"Do you want something?" Troy asked while popping a strawberry into his mouth.

"No I'm fine, but I think I might have to try at least one strawberry" she smiled at him walking over to the table,  
taking a strawberry from the bowl before taking a bite. Troy looked at her, she was unbelievable sexy.

"Oh my these are amazing," she said while taking another strawberry. (If you saw the gossip girl scene with Dan and Serena in the bus, she is eating it  
like Serena does in that scene's)

Troy smiled as she kept eating of the strawberries.

"Gabriella?" he asked slightly nervous

she nodded her head still eating of the strawberries.

"Would you consider going on a date with me?" he asked nervously

she looked at him for a second, her expression impossible to read, before smiling

"of course, but now I need to get going" she said looking down at her watch

"sure, meet me at the bar tonight at 20.00 and we will find some restaurant" troy told her before standing up.

"Okay, see you" she said and started walking towards the door,

"hey didn't you forget something?" troy asked? She looked back confused but before she could answer, his lips were upon hers.

They stayed there for a few seconds until he pulled back "See you" he smiled at her.

It took Gabriella a few seconds to focus before replying; "see you" and walking out

THAT NIGHT...

Troy stood in front of the bar were he the night before had meet the girl he couldn't get out of his mind.

He smiled at the memory of her, it was cliché and he knew it but that is how he felt. He had just turned 27 and had his fair share of girlfriend's  
through his life. However, none had ever made him fell like this. He had actually never been serious enough with a girl to introduce her to his parents but then  
again he did have some special parents.

"Hey" came the sweet Australian voice of the girl he was thinking of.

He smiled at her, she looked absolutely amazing, her curved body covered with a black cocktail dress, her feet in a pair of gold stilettos, her hair  
was curled and pulled up with a claps on the back of her head but a few stands of hair was hanging down her face.

"Wow" he simply said walking towards her,

she smiled at him, even just a simple smile made him go crazy. When he reached her he leaned forward placing a gentle kiss upon her lips-

"So do you know any good places?" he asked as her. She smiled at him, clearly thinking for a second before breaking out into a smile;

"Yea I know the perfect place," she said taking his hand pulling him down the street.

They walked for about 7 minutes or so before she stopped in front of what looked like an Italian cafe

"this is my favourite place in Sydney" she told him before opening the door stepping inside.

Troy walked in behind her, taking in all the details of the place.

"Troy over here" she called out at him, apparently he had stopped in amassment of the place and she had moved over to a table at the back.

He walked over to the table: "This place is amazing" he told her

"I know, I always go here with my father when he visits" she said smiling. She sat down one the chair beside the window. Troy smiled before sitting down  
on the chair opposite her.

"My sister found it when she lived here, she meet her husband here. He was a waiter," she told him.

"Sister?" he asked

"yeah, Kate she just turned 30 this June." Gabriella explained,

"Do you have other siblings?" troy asked, he felt like he wanted to know more about her, as if he needed to know everything.

"Yeah a younger brother, Tim, he's 25, married and has 2 kids. I'm the only one who is not married with kids" Gabriella told and laughed

troy laughed as well but was interrupted by the waiter.

"Hey Gabi, what can I get you tonight?" the young waiter asked

Gabriella smiled at him politely: "just the usual but two and i will have a glass of red wine and you troy?" she asked looking at him

"I will just have the same" he replied, the waiter nodded and walked away.

"What about you, do you have any siblings?" Gabriella asked him returning to their topic

"I have a younger sister, Isabella, she is 22, and actually she just got engaged" Troy told her.

Gabriella smiled: "So how is Denmark, I did some research and you will have to correct me if I'm wrong but the capital is Copenhagen right?" she asked.

Troy smiled and nodded, she had made the effort to research his country

"that's right" he told her and could not help but smile when she got all proud about it.

"And you have a queen and her name is Alexander (a/n: made up) right`?" she asked

troy looked at her nervously, did she know?

"Hmmm well yea?" he said nervously.

"Troy what's wrong?" she asked confused,

A/N: so first chapter of yet another story, but I'm trying to finish the others I think. If people like this, so what is wrong with troy?  
Stay in to find out :)


	2. Truth?

"Thanks Troy, I had a great night" Gabriella beamed at Troy, they were outside the restaurant talking. They had a great night, there had been hardly any awful silence instead they had been talking constantly.

Troy smiled; "So did i" he told her.

Gabriella smirked leaning in placing her lips upon his, before a seconds later pulling back simply saying; "Call me" before walking down the street away from him. Troy laughed; oh she was good, real good.

However, if she wanted to play, he would play. He pulled put his phone, quickly flicking trough all the numbers he had before finding it

_Gabriella_

He pressed the green bottom and put the phone to his ear. It beeped for a couple of seconds before it was answered.

"Gabriella" her sweet voice ran though the phone into his ear.

"Hey Gabi" Troy said, a huge smirk plastered on his face.

"I meant like calling me tomorrow" Gabriella laughed.

"I know but i miss you already Gabi" Troy pleaded in the phone.

"I know....." the line went dead, "I miss you too" he looked up to see the Australian goddess in front of him once again.

_2 days later_

"Troy we need to get out of bed someday" Gabriella told him, she was currently laying with her head on his naked chest in the same bed were she had spent the last 2 days.

"I know, maybe tomorrow" he smirked at her.

"you said that yesterday as well" Gabriella laughed.

"I know, but its much nicer here" he smiled down at her, she had to admit it was pretty perfect. She knew t was wrong falling for a guy who lived half way across the world but she couldn't help it, he was perfect, everything she ever wanted.

"Yeah it really is" Gabi said moving up kissing him square on the lips. She wanted him in every possible way. She pulled back suddenly

"Hey Troy?" she asked nervously

"hmm?" Troy asked while kissing her neck.

"When are you leaving?" she asked nervously, Troy suddenly stopped

"You want to get rid of me?" he asked, she wasn't sure if it was a joke or if he was serious.

"Noo I want you to stay, but i know you cant. You must have some kind of job or something?" she asked

troy smiled, "Not really, i have a special job but i do need to go back sometime..." he paused suddenly looking nervous;

"There is something I really need to tell you" he said nervously

Gabriella looked up at him, was he going to break it off with her?

"Yeah?" she asked fearing the worst, she wasn't ready for this to end

"Hmm well, I hmmm, I would like to go see the Opera house" he said, damn it he couldnt tell her. He knew she would end it as soon as he told her.

Gabriella laughed, "thank god i thought you were going to tell me you had to leave tonight or something" she said relieved,

"No no i just really want to see the Opera house" Troy gave a fake smile, he didn't like lying but knew he had too.

"okay so lets get going" Gabriella said starting to sit up but before she knew it she was pulled down by Troy.

"not right now" he said before placing his lips upon hers.

_Hours later when they finally got out of bed...._

"Oh my it's so huge" troy said admiring the huge building in front of him. He had Gabriella by his hand and was admiring a masterpiece drawn by a Dane, life was good.

Half and hour later they decided to get going and walked down by the river, their hands intertwined, The sun was slowly starting to go down and Sydney was, to troy, more beautiful that it had ever been.

He stopped suddenly, pulling Gabi towards him. He placed his hands on the small of her back while she placed hers around his neck. She beamed up at him. This was perfect, behind them was the river and the sun going down so the light was orange.

"I need to tell you something" troy said, Gabi smiled at him,

"Okay" she simply said placing her head on his chest.

"Gabi, I know this is sudden but i need to tell you before i tell you the other thing," he said nervously

"Sure Troy, you now you can tell me anything" She said, her head still placed on her chest.

"Okay so here it goes; I am totally in love with you and i think i have been since i saw you. I know you might think this is early but i do. I never felt like this before" troy said and smiled before continuing;

"But there is a hitch, even if I'm so lucky you might feel the same there is something you need to know" troy explained

"Okay, so what is it?" Gabriella asked now standing up looking at him. Their hands were still intertwined.

"Well you see the thing is..." he said nervously, starring into her amber eyes that were glistening in the light of the sun.

"Come on Troy, your making me nervous, just tell me because i fell the same way" She said and smirked at him

"thank god" Troy breathed out relieved

"Now tell me, i don't think anything will change my feeling Troy" she told him, smiling sweetly at him.

"I'm Crown prince Troy Andreas Sebastian William of Denmark" he said, holding his breath while looking at Gabriella closely.

"What?" she asked, clearly in shock.

"When my mother dies i will become the king of Denmark" Troy explained, confusion filling his eyes as he saw tears fall from her eyes that now didn't shine anymore but just looked sad and confused.

"You lied to me, you fucking lied to me," She said before walking off shaking her head.

Troy was left behind; by the one girl, he had ever loved. Because of whom he was, what he was born to do, what he knew he had to do. Nevertheless, he also needed to explain this to Gabriella, he quickly ran after her.

_**A/N: I hope you enjoyed it, next chapter will be longer if i get atleast 5 rewievs for it :)**_


	3. note

Hey ppl 

Okay so, I haven't been updating in ages, for any of my stories and now I have come up with a solution, I will only write o none story and you have to pick between all my stories, which one I should start with, when I finished that one, I will go on to another one.

So please review and tell me which one to go on with.

xoxo

Sofie


	4. Leaving

"GABIII" Troy shouted, running after her. As he got closer, he could hear her sops, she was crying, over him.

"NO troy, I can't deal with this right now. It's too much" she had stopped but had her back towards him.  
He could hear her crying and felt sick to his stomach over the´ fact that he had caused the tears.

"Gabi please. I know I screwed up. I should have told you, but I expected you would react like this and I didn't want that, cause I wanted to get to know you,"  
Troy explained walking closer to her

"Its not good enough Troy, you lied and you know what this wouldn't work anyway. You freaking live half way across the world" Gabriella said frustrated,  
she was sad and disappointed.

"No Gabi, we could make it work. My sister, she just was engaged to a man from Japan. so if they could we can too"  
Troy tried his best to make her understand that it could indeed work out between the two of them

"Well Troy, maybe she told him that she was a princess before she slept with him and made him fall in love with her" Gabriella cried.

Troy smiled, "You see, you love me and we can work this out" Troy told her, stepping so close that they were practically touching

"No troy we cant" she was damn stubborn and he loved it. He smirked, turned her around in one motion looking directly into the amber eyes.

"Tell me you don't want me and don't feel the same way as i do, if you do that I will leave you alone forever" Troy said looking directly into her eyes.

She looked into his blue eyes; tears were still falling down her cheeks. She took a deep breath; "I can't," she said breaking down into tears.  
Troy brought her closer, holding her, sweetly stroking her back.

"Don't worry babe, we can get through this" Troy softly whispered into her ear.

"I'm, scared Troy, I don't want to lose you" she cried into his chest.

"You won't Honey, you won't" Troy told her, comforting her as good as he could.

"this is so strange" Gabriella said, her head was still buried in his chest so he couldn't see if she stopped crying but it sounded as if she had stopped.

"yea, I know. Lets not think about it let's just go home" troy said stroking her hair, before taking her hand leading her towards a place were a taxi was  
parked.

_The next morning_

Gabriella lay awoke, beside her Troy was, asleep. His arm was wrapped around her in a secure way. She had been awake for quiet a while.  
Yesterday she had thought of her relationship with Troy as being hard, now she thought it was practically impossible.

He was the freaking prince of a country she had hardly ever heard about. He is supposed to become king and she is in love with him, in love with a future king.  
Genius Gabi just simply genius.

"Good Morning" she thought were interrupted by the handsome person whom arms she was lying in.

she bit her lip, a common thing for her to do when she was thinking or was nervous. "Morning" she simply said, deep in thought,

"a penny for your thoughts" Troy grinned at her. Gabriella looked up at him confused, "What?" she asked

"A penny for your thoughts" Troy laughed at her. Gabriella looked at him for a minute as if he was complete crazy before she finally understood what he was  
about.

"Oh right, I'm just over thinking everything. This will never work Troy," she said sadly. It was true though.  
The first problem was the distance, she had never had a long distance relationship but she knew she couldn't have one either.  
She also knew she could not just move across the planet for a man she barely even knew. Then there was the problem of him being a prince.  
She couldn't be with a prince for gods sake. She shock her head. This was way too much thinking in the morning. .

"Come on Gab. We talked about this. We can work it out" he said frustrated. It not as if he picked his own life. He would give anything for just being  
a normal person, a person that could be with Gabriella.

"But Troy..." she was cut off my troy,

"no buts. If you trust me and if your willing to make it work then it will work but if you feel so negative about it we wont be able to do it" troy explained-

Gabriella looked at him in awe. He really wanted to make this work, so instead of saying another word she leaned forward to place a kiss on his lips.  
She felt his mouth form a smile before he kissed her back

_1 WEEK LATER_

"I'm going to miss you so much" Gabriella said, tears falling down her cheeks. Troy wiped them with his hand.

"Please baby don't cry, I will be back soon," he promised, pulling her towards her so her wet cheek was on his chest.

"I know, but I'm going to miss you so much honey," she cried.

"I know babe, I will miss you so much I will go mad," he said, stroking her back

_"ALL PASSENGER TO FLIGHT A88 TO COPENHAGEN PLEASE BOARD THE PLANE"_

"I have to go now" Troy said pulling back.

"Okay, have a safe flight. Call me when you land" Gabi said, tears still falling

"I will, Bye babe" he said before leaning in kissing her. She kissed him back and was lost in him for a few seconds before he pulled back

"I love you" he said,

"I love you," she told him.

"See you soon," he said before turning around leaving her. He was going home but he knew it wouldn't feel like home without her.

He had known her for 2 weeks or so and he was already head over heels in love with her.


	5. Love it when you speak danish

"I miss you" she said into the phone sadly, it had been three weeks since she had seen him, and she hadn't thought about anything but him since. She couldn't help it, he had become her world. It was weird for her; she had never felt anything like she did with Troy. HE was amazing.

"I miss you too" she heard him saying through the phone, they had talked at least once a day since Troy had left. She shivered at his hoarse low voice with the accent. It made her go crazy.

"Troy, i need to see you," she said. She really did. She just didn't know how it would work out, she just had to see him.

"I want to see you too Babe but there is so much going on here, I can't go anywhere for at least a few months. I'm sorry" he said sadly, she knew it wasn't his fault, he had told her about all the stuff he is supposed to do. open museums and other stuff. Last week he had been in Egypt to open a new museum that some Dane had paid for or something.

She knew it would have to be stressful and she didn't want to put more on him, but she really missed him and she had to see him. Therefore, she had an idea. She knew it probably wasn't well thought through but she had to do it.

"I know honey, and I know that its not easy for you so i will just wait, as long as you promise not to forget me" Gabriella said, half serious, half joking.

"Trust me that will never happen" he assured her from the other end.

Gabriella smiled, "Troy I need to go, its 02.30 here in the night. And its about..." she said when Troy cut her off.

"18.30" he explained, "It weird, your like a day in front of me" he said and laughed, that's what he loved about Gabriella. They could laugh and talk about the silliest things and still talk serious seconds after.

"I know, so i am ahead of you and i need to get to bed. I have to get up in 6 hours," she complained.

"I don't have to get up tomorrow at all. It's my only holiday for the next week" he joked, trying to make her jealous.

She laughed, "Well. Good for you. But seriously, I have to go Babe" she said seriously.

Troy laughed, "Yeah i know, but i don't want to let you go," he said.

Gabi smiled to herself, he was truly amazing.

"I know, I don't want to go but i have too," Gabi laughed.

"Okay" troy said reluctantly.

"I will talk to you tomorrow," she said sadly. They had been talking for about an hour and 20 minutes and she wanted to keep talking forever.

"Yeah, sweet dreams" he said sweetly.

She smiled, "Sweet dreams"

"I love you" he said as the most normal thing in the world without even thinking about it.

"I love you" she said before she reluctantly pulled back the phone pressing the red button. She signed. She had a lot to do tomorrow. Her job first, then she needed to plan her little idea in details.

She lay down in her bed, smiling before she fell to sleep, troy being the last thing to cross her mind before it went off into a deep slumber.

In addition, the tunes of Cher believe came all to fast for Gabriella's liking. (A/n: only song I thought would fit from that year)

She got out of bed tiredly, looking around her apartment. It seemed empty and cold. She looked out of the window where she could see the huge bridge and the opera house; while Troy had been there, she had learnt it was a Danish architect who had drawn the whole thing.

She could already see the sun on the sky, and knew it would be just as hot as it had been yesterday. She turned her back to the window walking to her dresser, where she pulled out a pair of indigo demin Dolce and Gabbana shorts, a Karl Lagerfeld dress-shirt and a leopard print jimmy choo bag that her best friend Sherly had given her for Christmas.

She then walked into the bathroom, where she did her hair, and make-up and half and hour later she was done.

She went into her hall that lead to the kitchen and living room. There she picked out a pair of pink Givenchy heels. She walked to the kitchen where she took, her packed lunch out of the reradiate and placed it in her bag. She took out a bottle of water and an apple and placed it in her bag as well.

She then went over to the shelf just beside the door where she picked up her key and wallet and her Fendi aviator sunglasses, placing them on top of her head before walking out.

A few minutes later she stepped out into the early Sydney sunset and smiled, this would be a good day.

_That afternoon._

Gabi looked at her clock; the time was just passing 16.00. She calculated in her head that it would be 06.00 in the morning with Troy. She laughed; soon she would be with him.

She had called during her lunch to a travel agency and ordered a trip to Copenhagen in three days. Her boss had already given her off. She worked for a model agency and she was not really needed the next couple of days so she had taken off a week.

She was now on her way home. She wanted to surprise Troy so she was not going to tell him anything. She just really looked forward to seeing him.

She looked up. She was standing in front of her favourite shopping centre in all of Sydney, the dream (a/n: made up :D)

She actually didn't have anything else to do so she decided to go look. It wasn't as if she earned millions of dollars on her job but she earned quite a lot and didn't spend money on much else than lapels. She loved everything from Louis vuitton to Christian Louboutin. Before Troy that had been, what she loved most. Going shopping was a great thing for her.

She went into the store that had various labels and she thought she might as well buy some new clothes for her trip. She did not know how people dressed in Denmark. She knew it was a lot colder that Sydney but other than that, she didn't know much. In addition, if she had to meet the queen she would have to dress up right?-

3 hours later at 19.32 she went out of the shop, with countless bags. She had bought everything she might need.

Shoes, bags, dresses, jackets, socks, hats, a new suitcase and some other stuff. She even bought boots. The nicest pair of Christian louboutin boots ever that was.

She walked back to her apartment and was home and unpacked by 20.00. She realized she had bought way too much but she was stressing. What if his family didn't like her? What if he didn't want her to meet his family? She had to talk to him.

She looked at the clock on the wall. It was 10.00 in the morning; he should be up by now she thought. Otherwise, he would just have to get up.

She picked up her phone and dialled his number, her last phone bill had been huge but she didn't care. She needed to talk to him.

The phone rang for a few seconds before it was answered.

"Hej" came the deep voice; he sounded so strange to her when he spoke Danish.

"Hallo?" came the voice again. Gabriella realized she had dozed off and quickly answered.

"Hey babe"

"hey honey, I'm sorry I didn't know it was you" he said.

"No its okay, i like it when you talk Danish" she laughed.

He laughed too, "Yeah its kind of hot isn't it?" he joked.

"It sure is," she answered laughing.

"So what's up?" he asked.

"Not much, I just got home" she answered.

"What? You got off work like four hours ago," he asked confused.

She laughed, "Yeah i did, but then i went into a store and I kind of took longer than expected," she explained.

"No, I'm in love with a shopaholic" troy said overdramatic.

Gabriella laughed, she wanted to tell him why she had gone shopping but that would really ruin the surprise.

"It's not that bad yet" She joked and heard him laugh.

"So how bout you, your just about to start the day" she said.

"Yeah i just woke up and had breakfast. I'm planning on going for a jog and then I need to go buy a new chair" he explained.

"What do you need a new Chair for?" she asked.

"I need a comfy one for when we talk for hours," he laughed.

"Right" Gabriella laughed.

_3 Days later._

Gabriella looked out the little plane window. She had been on the plane for hours but now they were just about 15 minutes from landing. She picked up her phone and dialled Troy's number. She needed him to pick her up.

"Det er Troy" the phone was answered. Gabriella smirked. She simply couldn't get enough of him speaking Danish.

"Hey Troy" she laughed,

"Gabriella?" he asked shocked.

"Yeah" she laughed, Troy what's the matter?" she asked worried.

"Well where are you, it night in Sydney" he said.

"I'm not in Sydney, I'm in Denmark. Or Danish air that is" she laughed,

Troy was silent for a while before he laughed.

"Its good you called, I was just about to board a plane to Sydney, so luckily I'm in the airport" he laughed.

Gabriella was in shock for a moment, he was on his way to her. Then she laughed, this was quite funny.

"When are you here?" he asked.

"I will be there in 10 minutes," She answered.

"Okay, I'm waiting, but I'm hiding. We can't have the press seeing us," he explained.

"Don't worry, I will find you Babe" he said before the line went dead.

25 minutes later

As Gabriella looked around, she couldn't see him anywhere, she had her luagge and everything, she just couldn't find Troy.

She looked around, grabbing for her phone when she felt a hand on her shoulder. She looked around, expecting to see Troy but instead she stood face to face to a man, around the 40s wearing a black suit.

"Gabriella Montez?" he asked.

Gabi nodded her head confused.

"Troy is waiting for you outside" the man explained, leading her outside. Where a black Mercedes-Benz S65 AMG was. The man took her luagge and opened the door for her. She stepped into the car, the door being closed behind her. She was a bit in shock. She wasn't used to this.

"Hey Babe" she heard his voice and she looked up into the eyes she had missed so much.

"TROY" she exclaimed, hugging him tightly.

"I missed you so much," he whispered in her ear before pulling back, placing his lips upon hers. Its was amazing.

As they pulled back Gabi said, "I missed you too" she said.

"I'm sorry id didn't tell you anything, i wanted it to be a surprise" she explained.

Troy smiled, "Its okay, I was surprised, but I have another surprise. We wont stay here, its to risky. We are taking the next plane to Paris if that's okay with you?" he asked.

Gabriella looked at him shocked. If she was okay, she would love to go to Paris with him.

"Of course that's okay" she said.

"Perfect, we both have out stuff so we will just go. I borrowed my best friends private jet and we will be leaving in 20 minutes" Troy explained.

"Thomas, er du sød at køre over til flyet?" (Thomas will you please drive us to the plane) asked Troy in Danish and Gabriella laughed.

"I really love it when you speak Danish" she said.

Troy laughed, "You already meet Thomas, he is my butler I think you call it. He is like a second father. He helps me with everything," Troy explained. Gabriella just smiled.

This was a lot to take in.

Half an hour later, she found herself on a plane with Troy by her side. the plane was absolutely amazing. Nothing like the one she had just gotten off.

Their was champagne and strawberries and everything thing you could wish for. But the most important thing was that she was in Troy's arms.

_**Okay guys, I know its not my best chapter, but I didn't really know what to do with the story and this is important to later, next chapter will have drama. So please Review and make me write some DRAMA!!**_


End file.
